oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fame
Fame & Glory is the first episode of Season 2, and was remade as the seventy-seventh episode for Season 6 under the title Showtime!. Oggy really wants to go to the circus but has no money so Jack makes a circus for himself, including the people and, for the two felines, the cockroaches. Plot In what appears to be a normal day, Oggy is seen walking with goods from the grocery store. In a matter of seconds, he noticed the ringmaster announcing the circus, who spreads the flyers. In that much excitement, Oggy gasped. In that moment, Dee Dee puts a dynamite in Oggy's mouth, blackening him while still being alive. Upon looking at the flyer, the ticket for the circus costs only 5¢. Realizing he has no money in his pockets, he goes back to his home and breaks the piggy bank, waking Jack up in the process. However, as Oggy broke the piggy bank, it contains only two peanuts, which makes him upset. Jack noticed it, with his pockets empty as well, he thought of an idea of spending time building a circus in Oggy's house overnight. The next morning, Oggy wakes up with the lights on, as he is surprised to see his house turned into an indoor circus! The first event is a clown act. Jack goes to Oggy and brings a clown suit. Oggy is so excited at this, and he wears it. The clowning event begins, as Jack asks his cousin to smell his rose on his suit. Oggy sniffs it, and the rose explodes, right in front of him. Now Oggy asks Jack to change clothes, and they did. This time, Oggy asks Jack to smell the rose, but nothing happened. No laugh on that, and it exploded again on Oggy! Another switch, but the rose is stuck on him after Jack told him. Jack ultimately guffaws with tears. Oggy then asks to change clothes again, and it yet again bursted as there were exploding petals around his head. The camera zoomed further away as Oggy continuously switches clothes with Jack every explosion on Oggy. The last switch, Jack asks Oggy to smell a bouquet of roses, but Oggy gives up as he decides to watch his cousin only. The next event is the Cockroach Tamer, akin to the Lion Tamer act. Jack has to torture the cockroaches in order to perform this. Surprised, Oggy watches. First, Marky to jump through the papered target, but he failed it, as there was an anvil taped on the other side. Next, Jack asks Joey to jump through the flaming ring, but Joey fails to do so as he is burned. Lastly, Jack asks Dee Dee to stretch his mouth. Like the Tamer in Lion's mouth. He has to stay for a few seconds, Oggy gasped, but Dee Dee did not bite him. The event ends, but Oggy is still bored. The next event is a magician's trick. Jack asks Oggy to do a magic trick with him. Then, he asks Oggy to go in the box. The magic saw that Joey had is just a bellowy type of saw. He then took the magic saw and replaced it with a regular saw painted in yellow. Jack then literally saws Oggy as he held the regular saw. But, seeing this mistake, as Joey held the magic saw, he didn't see that he cut Oggy in half. Jack left with a hopping torso and walking legs, as he tried to apologise to his cousin. Magic, isn't it folks? Bandaged, Oggy went back to the seats. The next, technically the last, is an acrobatic act. Jack climbs on the highest ladder, near to outer space. Oggy then gets bored. So he bides time by trimming his nails with a screwdriver, eating lunch, and finally, writing a crossword puzzle on the newspaper. Jack reaches the top with a satellite passing by. Oggy wakes up amazed, and surprised. Jack then does his solo acrobatics, which made Oggy still bored. He does it great until he was stopped by the roaches. They put a spring on it, causing Jack to plummet to the ground, like a pancake. He is sprung back eventually, up on the roof! The trapeze is let go from Jack's feet and he plummets back down as Marky dives with Jack falling. The event suddenly continues as the cockroaches hang onto Jack by the whiskers. By his nose next by Joey. On the last swing, Dee Dee tries to bite Jack, but Jack avoids it. As he fell from that close call, Oggy saves Jack, by the net, but Joey added electricity on the trampoline, causing Jack to be electrocuted. Seeing the ringmaster's opportunity to make money, he visits Jack's circus with a contract, and Joey, seeing this opportunity to earn, signed it. With the contract signed, the ringmaster takes Jack to the circus. Announcing Jack as the Master Acrobat, Jack did it as the crowd is pleased. As the ringmaster thanks the roaches, who are rich with the money, for bringing Jack there, Oggy is impressed while eating popcorn. Fame and Glory never stops Oggy as the episode closes. Goofs *Oggy is seen walking home with the groceries. The moment the ringmaster announced the circus is opened, the camera pans out, and his house is nearby as he passed by the entrance, to the left. But when he runs to the other way, the house somewhat moves to the right. *The third time the clowns switch, and the laughter, as the rose was stuck on Oggy, it eventually transferred to Jack's. *The moment Jack's done his first acrobatic round, the animation of the bored Oggy's eyes suddenly stopped. Gallery IMG_20190722_143526.jpg IMG_20190722_143537.jpg IMG_20190722_143642.jpg Showtime! 1.png Previewshowtime.jpg Showtime! 2.png Showtime! 3.png Video pl:Sława i chwała Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)